This invention relates to a foot shell of a toy football player for a toy football field, particularly to one effectively stopping a football, stabilizing and controlling it easily.
A conventional toy football player for a toy football field is generally made of a hard plastic, shaped similar to a true human form, having a ball kicking block formed in the foot portion, whereby the toy player may kick the ball to roll towards the opposite team field or to kick the ball into the opposite goal. So the ball kicking block not only has offensive function to kick the ball, but also defending function to stop and stabilizing the ball. Nevertheless, the ball kicking block may produce counter function to permit the ball rebound away when the ball rolls to hit the ball kicking block because of the hard material the ball and the ball kicking block are both made of. So a known conventional foot shell 10 of a toy football player shown in FIG. 1 has been disclosed, made of a soft material and having a hollow interior, a flat ball receiving surface 101 formed in a front side, a plurality of rough stripes 102 formed in the ball receiving surface 101, an insert hole 103 formed in an upper side, and a hollow interior 104 formed to communicate with the insert hole 103. Then the foot shell 10 is fixed around a ball kicking block 201 of a toy football player 20, with the insert hole 103 constricting an upper portion of the ball kicking block 201 not falling off the block 201, as shown in FIG. 2. Then the foot shell 10 produces a buffering effect owing to its softness, reducing rebounding force of the ball when the ball rolls and collide with it, and in addition, the rough stripes 102 may produce friction against the ball to reduce the speed of the ball and let it gradually cease to move. Next, the ball is adjusted in its position by the toy player and then kicked out to enhance its defense and offence effect as well.
But the known conventional foot shell 10 has been found to still have rebounding phenomenon against the ball 30 when it rolls toward the foot shell 10 in spite of some buffering and speed reducing effect the foot shell 10 has, as shown in FIG. 3. After research, it is found that the reason of ball rebound is caused by the rough stripes 102, limited in its friction against the ball in colliding only owing to point touch of the both. So it cannot surely stabilize the ball although it reduces the speed of the ball. As the fact that a human foot has its inner side shaped concave, the receiving surface 101 does not kick the ball just in the way a human foot kicks it, impossible to obtain the same effect in kicking the ball.